


Royal Pet

by Nopeyz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ampora - Freeform, Dualscar - Freeform, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, Lemon, Pet, orphaner, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nopeyz/pseuds/Nopeyz
Summary: as a human, on an exotic planet, you are taken in by dualscar, and treated as his royal pet.





	1. introductions

darkness...  
nothing but empty black space...  
no sound. no light. only void.  
how did you get here? where even IS here?  
'okay...breathe, just...breathe.' you calm yourself down and proceed to take in your surroundings, well, as much as you can without all your senses.  
the first thing you notice is something cold around your neck. you reach up to feel what seems like a shackle, connected to a chain.  
'oh this is great, juuuust great. im in some sick perverts weirdo sex dungeon, arent i? god this is just my luck' you think to yourself as you try not to panic.  
you feel around the floor of the dark room. its cold and hard. seemingly made of steel. you grab your chain and follow it with your hands to a ring on the floor.  
'ok so im chained to the floor of some metal room...' you decide to be annoyed by this, rather than scared. you fumble in the dark until you can feel the wall.  
you pace the length of it, measuring it with your hands as you go. you are interupted however, by something small protruding from the wall.  
'a light switch!' you think as you flip it. bright white light suddenly fills the room, blinding you for a moment as your eyes adjust.  
finally. i can fucking see. you look around the small room you seem to be trapped in. in one corner of the ceiling, a security camera blinks menacingly.  
you flip it off with a scowl on your face. "fucking pervert!" you shout "is this how you get your kicks? chaining up innocent people for some...twisted snuff film?"  
you wonder if anyone is even on the other side of the camera, until your question seems to answer itself. "oh good, youre awake" a strange deep voice says over the intercom.  
"did you sleep well?" he asks, and you scoff "like you care, freakshow. let me out of here or i swear to god i-" the voice cut you off before you can finish your threat.  
"youll what?" he asks smugly "beat me up? you dont even know where i am. or where you are for that matter. how about you show some gratitude instead of making empty threats?"  
"GRATITUDE?!" you laugh angrily, clearly becoming more worked up "for WHAT?! the part where you kidnapped me? or the part where you locked me up in the dark?"  
"i saved you" the deep voice says matter-of-factly "the rest is just a precaution...we dont know how dangerous you are, after all"  
"why would i be dangerous?" you fold your arms accross your chest and huff. "and what, exactly, did you 'save' me from?"  
"you were drowning" he said "i pulled you onto my ship" "is that where i am now?" you ask, suddenly more curious than mad.  
"its my turn to ask a question now" the voice says curtly "what exactly ARE you?" you stand there for a moment, trying to process the question "what do you mean, what am i?"  
"helloooo, are you dense? what are you. like, what species" the voice seems annoyed, but not as annoyed as you are starting to get. "im a human fucknuts, same as you?"  
"no" replies the voice, with a terse answer "what do you mean, no?" "i mean no, i am not the same as you." this is starting to make you mad again "like theres anything else you could fucking be"  
you shout in frustration. "i am a troll" comes the characteristically short answer of the voice. "didnt ask, dont believe you" you say, trying to match his level of brevity and contempt.  
"do you need some sort of proof?" he asks. "theres nothing you can say to me to convince me youre an alien" you say as you look around the room. "maybe not, but perhaps there is something i can do" he says.  
the loudspeaker turns off as he finished that sentence. "hello?" you ask "HELLO?!" your shouting becomes more frantic, until you hear a key inside a lock and turn to the door you forgot was there.  
you are suddenly face to face with your captor. or rather, face to chest, as he is a great deal taller than you. you immediatley notice the bright purple scars accross his face, and the orange horns sticking out from his head  
"holy shit" you gasp "told ya doll" he grins as he introduces himself "names dualscar, pleasure to make your aqquaintance" he grabs your hand with his, and kisses it tenderly. you blush slightly, but then remember your situation  
you jerk your hand from his grip and slap him across the face. "im nobodys doll" you say as you take a step back."fiesty...i like it" he closes the gap between the two of you, but hesitates when he notices the fear in your eyes.  
"whoa whoa, easy there doll, you aint gotta be scared a lil ol me" he says with a cheeky grin. "wh-who said i was scared?" you try to play it off but clearly arent fooling anyone  
"look i get it ok, it must be intimidating seeing someone as attractive as myself" dualscar boasts. any fear you had for him is instantly replaced by disgust "oh jesus christ youre one of THOSE" you say with contempt.  
"one of those what?" he asks "one of those incredibly handsome trolls youd love to fill a pail with?" you dont even know what that means but it sounds like trouble. "i wouldnt do ANYTHING with the likes of YOU" you scold  
"ahh, clearly something caliginous then" he winks, and it fills you with contempt. "are you gonna let me go? or not" you change the subject, wanting desperately not to keep being accosted by his affections.  
"let you go?" he asks, a wry smile forming on his scarred face. "why would i ever let go of such an exotic pet?" oh HELL no he did NOT just say that. you feel your rage building up inside you, like a boiling kettle about to whistle.  
"pet?...PET!??!" you shout at the tall troll "is THAT what this is?" you say holding up the chain around your neck. "you wanna keep me on a leash like a dog?" "that depends..." he starts "are you going to be a good little bitch?" the lust in his voice is palatable, and disgusting.  
you glare icy daggers at him, he merely chuckles "theres that fire" and continues "i like em feisty...its no fun unless they fight back" the lecivious grin he gives you makes your stomach turn. you cant believe this.  
one minute youre minding your own business, and the next youre being held captive by some kinky alien. "come one doll" he beckons "lets get you out of those rags and into something more fitting for a creature of your beauty.  
you grit your teeth and narrow your eyes "i...am not...going ANYWHERE...with YOU" your hands are clenched into fists and your clearly ready for a strife. and while hes sure he could take you, hed rather not hit a lady.  
"i had hoped you would make this easy on me" he sighs "but i guess we're doing this the hard way" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a control. beofre you can even wonder what its for, he presses the button and a jolt shoots through your neck.  
as the elctricity crackles over your skin, the last thing you see is his hideous grin as you fall to the floor, and pass out.


	2. the accident

(a little while earlier)

worst. cruise. ever.  
i mean seriously, what are the odds that a massive storm would come out of nowhere on your trip to bermuda? youd say its probably pretty fucking low  
"and yet it still happened. to me. because that just how bad my luck is" you think to yourself as you try to wait out the storm.  
you hate boats, you hate storms, you hate all of this shit. yet here we are smack dab in the fucking middle of shit-town city USA. the eye of the craptastic hurricane of misfortune.  
you decide that, if you make it out of this alive...you are going to KILL your sister for giving you those tickets. she was supposed to go on the cruise for her honeymoon, until she got left at the altar.  
you pull out your phone to try and call her, but are suprised when it glitches the fuck out. random numbers and leters flash accross the screen. this thing is absolutley going haywire.  
"I SWEAR TO GOD IF ONE MORE THING HAPPE-" your shouts are interrupted by one more thing happening, and boy is it a doozy. your thrown overboard as a massive wave crashes into the side of the boat.  
portside, to be exact. not that it matters when youre about to fucking drown. you tread water for as long as you can, until another wave sweeps over your face and pushes you down. water fills your mouth, and you can taste the salt of the sea as you try to stay alive.  
you look around for something to hold on to, a plank of wood, a lifeboat, anything. but all that is around you is the cruel unrelenting sea. the last thing you remember thinking before you black out is how utterly pissed you are at the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to make it so that she got transported to alternia by the bermuda triangle, but i wasnt sure how clear that was so...yeah.....thats what happened


	3. the shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so its been a minute since i updated this, and im feeling inspired tonight, so lets do it! :) :) :)

as you come to, you find your shackles are gone, but your collar still firmly locked around your neck. surveying your surroundings, a few things stick out to you immediately .  
first of all, the garish purple color scheme. second, the lavish gold trim adorning everything. and lastly, the big pod of green slime in the corner of the room. YUCK!  
what IS that thing, and why is there no bed?! he doesn't expect you to SLEEP in that thing does he? gross!! your inner musings on the current level of icky-ness are interrupted however, by a salty gruff voice coming from the ceiling. you look for the source only to find another security camera. great, just what i needed, MORE camera.  
"hey there doll-face, glad you're finally avwake! not that i vwasn't hawving fun vwatching you sleep, of course!" his lust filled tone makes you wince. hes lucky hes hidden behind that security camera, or else he'd be DEAD MEAT. he must notice your anger and frustrating though, because not a moment later comes his deep voiced reply. " avw darlin', you're so cute when you're angry!" you barely manage not to flip the fuck out. "okay that is IT you...you...ARGGH!! whoever you are! im gonna get out of here, and when i do, im gonna have your head on a STAKE!!" you shout at the ceiling. " and if you EVER call me cute again, ill rip your eyes off and shove em so far down your throat you can SEE YOUR INSIDES!" after this bold claim, a long period of silence permeates the room. it is eventually broken however, by uproarious laughter. " im sorry, im sorry! im trying not to laugh its just...its so gogdamn ADORA8LE that you think you hawve any say owver your ovwn future anymore" you can hear the wicked grin he shoots as he says this, even if you cant see it. "in case youwve forgotten, i hold all the cards here. i thinks its about time i shovw you your place, landvweller!" and with that another shock is sent to your collar, its excruciating, although not quite as intense as last time. panting, you reach for the wall to steady yourself. another laugh over the intercom "ewventually, my darling, i vwill break your spirit...and vwhen i do, youll be all mine!"

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first shot at writing fanfiction so plz be gentle!


End file.
